Kill frenzy!
by Joseph Edward Logue
Summary: A fic I got from thinking about how many times I've just went on a rampage in the game. You know, this turned out different and better than I had imagined. A more descriptive look at mass murder.


Kill Frenzy!!!!  
By Mako_eyez  
For Limp Bizkette and Anonymous4642 for giving my the power to write these GTA fics.   
  
Okay. This will be weird to say the least. At one point in the game we've all said "Screw this" and decided to cause as much havoc as possible before getting arrested or killed.  
  
Here I am. Stuck in this jam while I'm trying to earn some money from my current business venture. Oh fuck this! .  
  
  
  
I climbed from my car, Uzi in hand. I saw a whore just walking by trying to pick up some guys then the bitch had the nerve to come up to me."Ever been down south?" she asked whilst tugging at my shirt. I fucking hate when people do that. "You know, you're pretty hot. Mind if I shot up you?" I asked. "You can do whateva you want darlin." She responded. "K" I said. A smile formed on my face. She winked. I raised my gun. A look of fear crossed her face. Ah fear, beautiful fear. When you see that you know you've succeeded in scaring people shitless. Then the scream, the loud "horror movie" scream. Sweet music to my ears. Damn! Sometimes I wish I could kill Mariah Carey just to hear the most beautiful scream. Then the "ti ti ti ti ti ti ti" of the unloading Uzi coupled with the crimson blood from my conquest created an exquisite sensory experience. She fell to the ground. You know it's quite a sight seeing a body with the life sucked out of it.  
  
I proceeded down the street and saw all the witnessing people running and screaming. One scream is beautiful but when a group of people scream it's like my personal heaven. They were running, to me they were bowling pins. And I was going for a strike. I switched to my pistol. Pop! Pop! Pop! Three heads in succession only three more for a perfect game. Pop! Pop! Another two direct hits. Man! I love head shots. Pop! Shit! I missed. Now I had to reload the fucking gun. Chh chh. It was a sweet sound, the loading of a pistol. Pop! Yeah! Got him! Steeeeeeeeeeeeerikeeeeee!  
  
You are probably thinking I'm evil. I'm not. I'm just open to my homicidal tendances.  
  
The police. Now when most criminals see the Cops they usually run with a trail of shit behind them. Not me. Fact is I kill to get the police after me.  
  
The siren. Attractive. Beautiful. And the sound, Beyond words.  
Those uniforms might as well be suits and the cars might as well be coffins.  
"Hold it right there!" Some random policeman exclaimed. I raised my hands slowly only to drop my gun, catch it as it was falling and shoot the cop in the knee cap. I walked over to him. He was screaming like a little bitch. Have you ever heard a man scream? Granted it doesn't have the melody of a woman's but it fills you with just as much power. "No more doughnuts for you" I said as I delivered a further gunshot to his head.  
  
Another siren. More intense than the last. That could only mean the swat team. I would swat them like the flies they are. I start shit. They gather round it just like flies. "Oh no the swat team." I thought sarcastically. Pop! One tyre. Pop! Two tyres, The vehicle swerved uncontrollably, flipped over and caught on fire. The flies were in my trap. Unable to escape all they could do is die.  
  
Yet another siren. Only the spiders had a siren like that. I call them spiders because they're bigger than the flies and just out of the insect category. Those cars were fucking fast. Three whizzed by me. Fuck! They've encircled me. I was caught in the spider's trap.   
  
One of the fuckers grabbed me. "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." He said. He looked at me as if to say "Well say sumthin."  
  
"Hell It was fun while it lasted."  
  
  
That's the story of my little game. The cool thing about my contacts is I'll be out soon and who knows? Maybe I'll do it again. 


End file.
